Polaroid
by infinitehearts
Summary: AMERICAN IDOL. Adam and Kris mess around with Adam's Polaroid camera. Kradam. Oneshot.


Hi! This is a kinda short oneshot that I put together. I love Polaroid cameras and thought I'd write this out. Let's just say that the camera is Adam's mom's and he brought it with on the show. Everything is Kradam for me these days. It's like a freakin' disease…which is a very, very good thing. So…enjoy!

It was a random Saturday afternoon and the four remaining American Idol contestants were going about their business. Except for Adam, of course, who always has to be bothering someone. He's currently perched on the chair at the dining room table across from Danny, who's eating a piece of pepperoni pizza. Or trying to, anyways. Adam puts an old Polaroid camera up to his eye, smiling.

"Say cheese!"

Danny stops in mid bite and frowns. "How 'bout I say, 'Adam, get the fuck outta here. I'm eating?'"

The shutter clicks, a thin square picture sliding out of it. Adam pulls on it and shakes it wildly. "I'm trying to create fun memories here and you people don't appreciate it."

Danny raises his eyebrows. "Of me eating? Seriously, dude, what part of that is fun for you?"

Adam sticks the fully developed photo in his face, standing up to walk away moments later. "Because you look stupid."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kris is lying on his bed, picking at his guitar, when Adam comes stomping through their bedroom door, an old fashioned camera and small square photograph in his hands. Kris looks up from his guitar and watches Adam plop down on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Kris asks, sounding a tiny bit concerned like he always does. Adam looks at him, his expression curious.

"Would you get mad if I took a picture of you when you were eating?"

Kris considers this for a second and shrugs. "I dunno. Why?"

"…Just wondering."

Kris stares back down at his guitar, slowly running the pick along the strings. Over the faint sound of the chords, he hears the click of a shutter and his eyes immediately meet Adam's again. Adam grins at him from behind the camera, the photo popping out of it.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Kris demands playfully, setting his guitar down on his bed. Adam shakes it until it's developed and hides it behind his back as Kris gets up and walks over.

"Nope." Adam states quickly, trying to keep in his laughter. Kris reaches behind him to grab it, but Adam stands up, holding it over his head.

"Let me see it." Kris whines, and being much shorter than Adam, finally gives up and crosses his arms. "Do I at least look normal?"

Adam smiles. "Well, it depends on your definition of normal. For me, I'd say that it's nice enough to not get, "Village Idiot", written in the little white space."

"Oh, thanks. You're a real comedian."

"I am funny, aren't I? But…" He takes the picture out from his back and hands it over. "You win."

Kris grabs it, arching an eyebrow. "You got me playing guitar?"

Adam nods. "Yup. You look pretty…" He trails off and a sudden awkward silence fills the room. "…Normal."

Kris chuckles, offering it back to Adam. "Now you've got a very nice picture of your best friend."

Adam closes his fingers around Kris's hand and pushes it away. "You keep it. It's of you, after all."

"Yeah, okay. If you want." Kris goes to set it on his nightstand, an idea popping into his head. He walks past Adam and grabs his camera off his bed. "I get to take a picture of you now."

Adam puts his hands on his hips, giving Kris a cute little pout. "Oh, so you can admire how gorgeous I am? I'm honored."

Kris laughs, squints into the lens, and clicks the shutter. When the picture is developed, he starts laughing harder. "Oh, wow. You're…" He couldn't find a word for it at the moment. He wants to say, "crazy", but "beautiful" fits much better. Adam pulls it from his fingers and smiles.

"Awesome." He finishes Kris's sentence. "I'll always remember that you took it, too."

Kris gets ready to take another one, stepping a few steps closer. Adam opens his mouth to laugh and Kris gets the perfect shot. The colors of the room behind him in the photo really bring out his eyes. Kris knows it's cliché, but sticks with it. Adam smirks when he sees it.

"Who's that for?"

Kris holds it against his chest, grinning. "Me. I don't really have a picture of just you."

"And you need one, why?"

Kris shrugs. "Because you're my best friend and best friends have pictures of…each other." He says the last word quietly as Adam quickly grabs the camera and takes a snapshot of Kris gazing at him. When it turns out, his eyes are wide and innocent looking.

Adam laughs. "And this one is for me."

Kris studies it. "Well, at least I don't look _that _stupid."

Adam smiles brightly and pats his head. "You don't look stupid. It's cute."

"Okay, dude. Think whatever."

Adam giggles and sets the photo on his desk next to a _Rolling Stone _magazine. Kris walks back over to his bed and picks up his guitar. Then there's the sound of the shutter and a loud shriek of laughter.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple hours later when Kris walks into his room, he spots a small pile of little square photos on his bed. There's four with a little torn piece of paper on the top one. Adam's messy writing is scribbled across it.

_These are a few pictures I took. Keep them. They're a present from me to you._

_-Adam_

He slowly picks them up, setting the paper down. The first one is of Danny, glaring at the camera with a mouthful of pizza. He chuckles, flipping to the next. Allison's fiery red hair sticks out as she's reading a book on the couch in the living room. Then there's one of him, smirking at the camera. Kris thinks he must of taken it himself. Then Kris sees that the last one is of him, picking up his guitar. He realizes that it was when Adam took it without him knowing it. There's also words written in the white space at the bottom.

_You're always gonna be my best friend forever. Love you._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh, wow…my mind works in weird ways. But I love it! Such cuteness! 3 Please review!


End file.
